Please Stop Making Me Fall For You
by naughty-sphinx
Summary: DracoHermione story. 7th year. normal story, both are head boy and girl. major diference: a lot of comic incidents, mixed with strong emotions and a lot of confussion.i guarantee you will have fun.


**hi people. my name is, uhm, just call me sphinx. this is my story, i have been writing it since long ago in hp warner bros, it got deleted and im angry, so here i am posting it again. anyway, the beginning is sort of boring, or well, i founf it fun to write, but whatever, i hope to get reviews. constructive vriticism more than anything, if my story sucks, tell me what my errors are, so then i can change them. if it sucks just 'cause you say so' then just read something else, no point wasting your and my time.**

**right then, that being said, here is the first bit. sometimes i will divide the chapters in two, so i might update chapters and all, if you know what i mean. this is my first time at fanfiction, so bear with me.**

**ok, here goes the story. hope you enjoy.**

**Sphinx**

"HERMIONE!! wake up" shouted Mrs. Granger from downstairs.

30th of august, 2 days to go to Hogwarts and Hermione just couldn't wait to see her friends, She had been away to Argentina all summer and had come back the day before.

She had been very pleased when, as she walked into her room yesterday afternoon, an owl had been perched on her window sill. A Hogwarts envelope tied to its leg. Hermione had hurriedly torn the envelope and beamed as she saw her 'Head Girl' badge.

Immediately she started day-dreaming about all the things she could accomplish this year. Yeah of course it would be more work, but it would all be good.

Hermione jumped out of bed, still feeling tired for she had spent most of last nightadding another roll of parchment to her already-too-long essay for Potions.

She got ready and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
"Darling, aren't you gonna get all your stuff for school??" said Mrs. Granger sweetely

"yes mom, I was going to tell you that right now, I need new robes and ingredients for potions a a lot of stuff that we couldn't get in Argentina, so I might be away all morning ok?" said Hermione

"sure dear, do you need me to take you to London?"

" no mom its ok, I already passed my Apparition test "

"your what dear?" asked a rather confused Mrs Granger

"my apparition test, you know so that I can go from one place to another easily? Just appearing there?" tried to explain Hermione

"oh all right then, take care, your father and I have a convention today, so we'll be away all day"

"ok mom, don't worry, I can come into the house easily"

Mrs Granger was still not sure about her appearing in the middle of the living room but it was safer than letting her roam through London's streets "oh right dear, then we'll see you later"

"bye mom"

* * *

At Diagon Alley Hermione checked her things-to-do list.

"ok, so I'mgona need a new cauldron, ingredients, robes for school, dress robes, books, and I might still have some money left for an ice-cream" Hermione talked to herself.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger" said a rather annoying voice behind Hermione,

not shocked but angry, Hermione turned to face Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Parkinson not again? Are you gonna ever give up? Do I have to win In a stupid duel with you AGAIN?" sais Hermione with a disgusted look on her face

Pansy didn't look happy, apparently being reminded about her last encounter with Hermione wasn't on her plans for today.

" oh no, im not dueling toda mudblood, I just came to get my new dress robes, I just saw you talking over here, to yourself, may I add and I thought id give you a piece of my mind" said Pansy with a sneer on her face.

"ok then Parkinson" started saying Hermione efiiciently ignoring the 'mudblood' comment " tell me that piece of your mind, im dying to know what it is that you thought " she added sarcasticly.

Pansy had been sure Hermione would walk away, she didn't actually have a nasty comment to say to her. 'think Pansy think' " oh well I just wanted to tell you that I hope you give up that Head Girl position you got, you don't deserve it, being an insufferable-know-it-all doesn' mean you can fullfill the Head Girl position"

Hermione sighed, and actually gave a snort. "look Parkinson, if you're not going to say something intelligent, please don't say anything, because you only make a fool of yourself" and with that Hermione walked off and went into a sore.

"Darn Pansy, god she has a peanut for brains!" Hermione thought bitterly as she walked inside Madame Malkin's robe shop. She was growing a bit tall for her robes and needed some more for the coming school year. The store was empty and it seemed as if no one had cleaned it in a long time. It smelled somewhat of moist and the air was heavy and damp, she felt like she had just stepped into a swamp.


End file.
